


A Good Day

by winstonlives



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Domestic day with Dan and Phil. It's autumn. Just a warm and cozy fic about two idiots who love each other.





	A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> It's simple. Curl up and get a hot chocolate. I love fall and wanted to write a fic about a cozy day with D&P. :)

Phil wakes up and stretches, before pulling back the duvet that holds in the shared body heat between them. They don’t have any plans today, so he decides to take a quick shower while he lets Dan sleep. He walks around to the other side of the bed, and Dan rolls over sighing in his sleep. Phil looks down and smiles, the covers had slipped down, exposing Dan’s top half. Phil almost climbs back in to kiss his way down his body, and press his lips to the soft skin of Dan’s stomach. His mouth waters as he eyes the dark trail of hair from Dan’s bellybutton to what lurks under the blankets. Dan sighs again, as if he can hear Phil’s thoughts. Instead of going back to bed, Phil just leans over and presses his lips to Dan’s temple, before walking into the bathroom and turns on the shower. 

After his shower, Phil dresses in lounge clothes and goes into the kitchen to make coffee. He pours himself a bowl of cereal as he waits for the kettle to boil. He hears foot falls upstairs and knows Dan has woken up too. He pulls a second mug down from the cupboard, and another bowl. He pours the boiling hot water over the instant coffee mix and picks up his mug and bowl before walking into the lounge. 

“Morning.” Dan says, yawning as he walks into the lounge about twenty minutes later. “Why didn’t you wake me up?” 

Phil shrugs, “Thought I’d let you sleep. We don’t have anywhere to be today so… I poured you a coffee, should be the perfect temperature by now.” Phil puts his empty bowl down on the coffee table, then looks back at his phone. 

“Thanks.” Dan smiles, and walks into the kitchen. He returns to the lounge with his breakfast and sits on the couch next to Phil. “Haven’t you seen this one already?” He says tipping his head towards the television. 

“Probably. Just have it on as background noise. You can turn it if you want.” Phil says, looking at his cell. Dan picks up the remote and turns on some cartoon they have both seen already too, then eats his cereal. 

The sun is shining through the windows, making the room warmer than normal. “Looks nice out today.” Dan says squinting, “Kind of want to go out.” 

Phil looks up, an eyebrow raised. “What? You?” He says in mock surprise. “Okay, and do what?” 

“Dunno.” Dan shrugs, and stands up, “Come on, let’s get dressed.” 

“Who are you?” Phil smiles, and follows him into their room. They get dressed, not speaking to one another, just moving seamlessly around the room as they get ready. “We could get a Starbucks?” 

“Sure.” Dan smiles as he ties his shoes, and stands. They walk out of their room and to the front door. “Is it supposed to rain?” 

“Don’t think so. Really sunny right now.” Phil says, looking out the window. They open the front door and a brisk breeze greets them. They walk down the front walk and open the gate, before turning towards the nearest Starbucks. Leaves crunching under their feet, Phil smiles to himself, then looks at Dan. “Can you believe it’s already November?” 

“I know, this year has been flying by.” 

“Been good.” 

“Mmm.” Dan agrees, and kicks at a pile of leaves as they pass. 

“Gonna get spiders in your shoes if you keep that up.” Phil comments. 

“Shut up, don’t ruin leaves for me.” 

“Just saying, should maybe stomp your foot or something, just in case.” Phil smirks, Dan glares at him, but stomps nonetheless. Phil chuckles and bumps his shoulder into Dan playfully, their own version of PDA. 

“You suck.” Dan says, no sign of irritation in his voice. “So after coffee, where to?” 

“You’re the one that wanted to go out.” Phil says. 

“Hmm, coffee...and...I could use a new jumper or two.” 

“You want to go clothes shopping? Like in an actual store? With other paying customers, the general public? Where you would actually have to interact with a sales clerk?” Phil says stopping, to look at Dan. 

“Shut up.” Dan rolls his eyes, and laughs. “Yeah. There’s that little shop right by Starbucks that looks interesting.” 

“Okay.” 

They walk into the new-to-them Starbucks and order, “Let’s get a table for a bit before we go next door.” Dan suggests, as he throws away his stir stick. 

They choose a table by the window, and sit on a small leather sofa. Across from them is a fireplace with a fire blazing. Dan strips off his jacket and leans into Phil a little. At home when they’re on the couch, Dan almost always leans into Phil, his shoulder overlapping Phil’s. It’s comforting, Phil always at his back. He liked to be able to rest his head on Phil’s shoulder when he starts to drift off as they watch TV. Now, at Starbucks, if feels nice, to be in public and not be afraid to let their bodies migrate naturally towards one another. It’s midweek and mid-day, so there are only two other customers in the store. 

So far they have yet to run into too many followers in their new neighborhood. The few they have encountered, were lovely and mature, no one screamed, or cried, or tweeted about it. One just said hello while they waited for the train, and said she was a fan for years, then walked away. They didn’t even have time to ask if she wanted a picture or anything. She seemed busy. It was nice, even though they didn’t get a chance to speak to her really. 

“I like this Starbucks.” Phil sighs, as he drinks the rest of his coffee. “It’s homier than our old one.”

“The fireplace is nice.” 

“It’s going to be weird having Christmas at the new house. Where do you think we should put the tree?” Phil asks, as he quickly runs his hand through Dan’s curls, pushing his hair back off his face. 

Dan sits up and looks back at Phil, surprised he would be that bold in public, but then he relaxes and smiles, since they are hidden by a wall and the back of the couch, outside the window the street is basically empty. He sits back, tucking himself into his usual spot, “Dunno. Maybe we need to get another tree.” 

“Two trees? Or just a new one?” 

“One additional tree.” Dan says, letting his hand rest on Phil’s thigh, he can feel Phil’s breath on the side of his neck. Can hear him breathe. “One upstairs, and one downstairs. Don’t you think? Or maybe another one in the game room?” 

“Sounds fine to me. What about a small one in the bedroom?” 

“Four trees? Doesn’t that seem a little excessive?” Dan chuckles. “But if you want a small one, I guess I won’t complain. You ready to go?” 

“Sure, let me just use the little boys room.” 

“Ugh god. What have I told you about using that term?” Dan rolls his eyes. 

“Why do you think I keep using it?” Phil sticks out his tongue before walking back to the restroom. Dan throws out their empty cups as he waits. He looks at the merchandise, and almost decides to buy one of the specialty travel mugs, Phil returns just in time. 

“You do not need another one of those.” 

“But look, it’s a matte black with gold.” Dan says holding it up, “It’s beautiful. Matte black, Phil.” 

“And very on brand. No. You don’t need it. Put that money towards a new jumper nextdoor.”

“Fine!” Dan pouts for a moment, before Phil turns him by the shoulders and pushes him out the door. 

“Could you be more childish?” Phil sighs. 

“I could, yes.” Dan answers honestly, before opening the door to the shop next door. As soon as they walk in they’re greeted cheerfully by the clerk behind a small glass case, on which an old fashioned till sits. She has short hair, and thick black cat eye glasses, her shirt is high necked with ruffles that frame her face. 

“This is interesting.” Phil says, holding up a wallet with comic book art on it.

“What is that made out of?” 

“Not sure. Feels like paper…” Phil says looking though it. “It is. Supposed to be untearable.” 

“Is that a word?” Dan asks, as he looks through a small rack of jumpers. “What do you think of this?” 

Phil puts the wallet down and walks over to Dan, who is holding up the jumper to his chest. “What’s happening here?” Phil says, running his finger over a raised area on the shoulder and part of the chest of the shirt. 

“Artistic detail.” Dan says. Then walks over to a mirror, and looks at himself. “Is this black?” 

“Yeah, I think so.” Phil says, standing behind him, looking in the mirror too. “Wait...what is happening with that sleeve? Why is is a mile long?”

“Artistic expression.” Dan says. Phil rolls his eyes. “This extra long sleeve represents man’s over reaching their god given rights…” 

“Oh shut up.” Phil laughs, and covers Dan’s mouth with his hand. Dan licks his palm, making Phil pull his hand back in surprised disgust. “Gross.” 

“You didn’t think my tongue was gross last night when I had it in your…” Phil’s hand slams over Dan’s mouth cutting him off. Dan laughs, puffing out air around Phil’s fingers. 

“Dan!” Phil whisper-yells, taking his hand away. 

“What? She isn’t even in here anymore. We’re the only people in the place. I could even touch you inappropriately right now and no one would know. The clothes hide everything.” Dan smiles then moves next to Phil, he lightly touches the zip of his jeans, then taps the outline of Phil’s dick. Phil’s eyes go wide, his head swiveling so fast he almost hurts his neck. 

“Dan! What has gotten into you today?” 

Dan shrugs, and walks farther up the aisle looking through the clothes. “Oh look at this one!.” He holds up a blue-black jumper. 

“I like the color. It would probably be on brand too, may show up black on camera. Wait what is that?” 

“Phil, it’s a zip.” Dan says slowly. “I know I have been messing with you a little bit, but didn’t think I was going to damage your brain.” 

“Funny.” Phil says, and walks up to Dan. “What is it for?” 

“Artistic vision.” 

Phil groans, and rolls his eyes. “I’m sorry I agreed to come out with you today.” 

Dan chuckles. “I like it. Oh wait, here. Look at this, he opens a hidden flap on the side seam.” 

“Well perfect. If you ever get hot, you can just open the side vent, show a little nipple to the world.” Phil says sardonically. “Here what about this?” He holds up a black jumper, that’s a little fluffy, but aside from the texture is pretty basic. 

“Boring.” Dan says, looking it up and down. 

“I think it’s nice.” Phil says, “I like how it feels, I would have to be touching it all the time.” 

“Hmmm.” Dan says turning to look at it again. “Is that so?” 

“I mean, feel it.” 

“It kind of feels like that other new one I have though…” Dan says feeling the fabric. 

“Kind of, but this is softer.” 

“Okay fine.” Dan nods. “If you like it, I’ll get it. If only so you can pet me while we watch movies. Here one for you.” Dan holds up a bright green jumper, smiling. 

“Eh.” Phil says, looking it over. “A little too much I think. I like this one though.” He holds up a black long sleeve tee with a few bursts of color, that look like they were made from bleach splatters, then dyed over the newly white area. 

“Oh that is nice.” Dan nods, “I like it.” 

“Are you going to try those things on?” Phil asks, nodding to Dan’s hands. 

“Yup. They look good on the hanger, but on me they’ll probably look god awful.” 

“They can only improve with you in them.” Phil says, side eyeing the jumpers. Dan picks up a couple more things before asking the clerk for a room. “You going to show me?” 

“Obviously.” 

In the end, they both buy everything they like. They step out onto the pavement to find the sun covered by dark clouds, and the wind has picked up. “Burr…” Phil shivers tucking his head down into the collar of his jacket. 

“I can’t believe you bought that other ridiculous shirt.” Phil says, as they walk up to their front door. 

“I like it.” 

“It’s like a weird dress-shirt hybrid, and all lopsided. It looks like something went wrong in the factory. You could have at least bought the blue one, not the color you did. Even that is kind of bizarre.” 

“I can’t figure out why the color is so popular.” Dan says, putting his keys on the small foyer table. 

“Beats me.”

“I guess it is kind of autumnal.” Dan shrugs as they walk to their room to put their new purchases away. “Want to watch a movie? Could make popcorn and hot chocolate. Wrap up in the blanket.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Phil nods, and pulls off his jeans. Dan watches appreciatively before doing the same. 

“The emoji pants? Really?” Dan asks, as Phil pulls them up around his waist. 

“Yes. They’re comfortable.” Phil says, heading out the door. “I’ll make the drinks, you do the popcorn.” 

“What do you want to watch?” 

Phil shrugs, “You pick something. Something light maybe? Or maybe Christmasy?” 

“Okay.” Dan nods. “Extra butter?” 

“Obviously.” Phil says as he turns on the kettle. “Here I’ll watch the popcorn, you go pick a movie.” 

Once the snacks and movie are ready, they sit on the sofa, with the lights turned off and a blanket over their legs. “S’nice.” Dan sighs before shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth. 

“Humm.” Phil agrees, as he chews. 

After the popcorn is gone, Dan puts the bowl on the table. Once again, Dan scoots down a little so that he can lay back, and rest his head on Phil’s shoulder as they finish the movie. Soon he drifts off, but wakes when Phil shakes him a little. “Movie over already?” He yawns and sits up. 

“It was a long movie. You just happened to fall asleep though the second half of it.” Phil smiles, and stretches. 

Dan stands up and walks to the bathroom. After he pees and is washing his hands, he sees his reflection. His hair is crazy and sticking up in wild swirls. He chuckles and tries to smooth it down a little as he walks out into the lounge. “Phil, look at what you did to my hair!” 

Phil looks up and smiles. “Looks sexy like that. Makes me think about other ways your hair gets messed up.” 

“Good thing we don’t have anywhere to be.” Dan says, sitting next to him again. Phil reaches up and combs his fingers through his hair. Dan closes his eyes, and leans into the touch for a moment. 

“What you thinking we should have for dinner?” 

“Salad maybe? Something light. I’m pretty full of popcorn right now.” 

“I meant later.” Phil laughs. “Why don’t you go play a game or something. I know you want to. I’ll take care of dinner in a couple hours. Think I’m going to work on a video idea.” 

A couple hours pass, and Phil taps Dan on the shoulder to get his attention, since he has his headphones on. “Gonna order dinner, still want a salad?” 

“Nah.How bout a Wagamama’s?” 

“Thought so. You want the usual?” 

“Mm, please.” Dan nods, then pulls Phil down so he can press a quick kiss to his lips. “Thanks. I’m just going to finish this quick, and I’ll join you.” 

Phil smiles, and leaves to place the order. He decides to set the table. He puts out placemats and glasses for wine, then finds a couple small unscented candles. He lights them and puts them in the center of the table and lowers the lights a little. 

“What’s this?” Dan says, walking up behind him. 

“Thought it was cozy.” Phil says, then the door buzzes. “Foods here. Want to pour some wine?” 

“Sure.” Dan says, as Phil leaves the room. While Phil is gone, Dan pours the wine, then pulls up some instrumental music on his phone and places it on the speakers they have on the sideboard. He sits just as Phil walks in with bags of food. 

“Like the music.” Phil says, as he takes a sip of the wine. 

“The candles made me think music would be better than something to watch.” Dan says, acknowledging how they would normally be watching something with dinner. 

“I like it.” Phil smiles. They chat and laugh, and eat and drink wine. “This was so good.” Phil says leaning back, pushing his bowl away.

“Mmm.” Dan agrees, drinking the last of his wine. “What was your video you worked on today?” 

“It’s a surprise.” Phil smirks, knowing that it will drive Dan crazy. 

“Really?” 

“Yes really.” Phil laughs, as he begins to clear aways the dishes. “I didn’t film anything, but did research and some prep.” 

“Oh, nice.” 

“Mmm.” Phil nods, and turns to Dan who followed him into the kitchen with the rest of the dishes. He pulls him into his arms. For a few moments they just stand there, arms wrapped around each other, swaying gently to the music. Phil hums low in his chest. “We’re in an interesting mood today aren’t we?” 

Dan chuckles, “We are...kind of gross?” 

“What are we gonna do?” 

“When?” 

Phil shrugs, “Together.” 

“Well I have an idea what I want to do with you a little later.” 

“I mean in like ten years? Or twenty, thirty? You know…” 

“Jesus. I am not ready for this conversation.” Dan says, pulling back a little bit. “I know I plan on being wherever you are, and well, that’s enough for me. Do we really have to plan it out that far in advance? I know we want a house one day, at least one dog...kids? Basically I‘ll be happy with whatever you want.” 

“You can’t just leave it up to me.” 

“But it’s true. I got what I wanted long ago, now I want what you want, whatever that may be.” 

“You got what you wanted?” Phil asks confused. 

“I got you.” 

“Jeez, we are gross.” Phil rolled his eyes, “I have an idea...working with this sappy lovey stuff we’re doing…” Phil smirks, his eyes flash with excitement. 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Mmm.” Phil nods, “Stay here, I’ll be back in a few. Okay?” 

Dan nods. “Sure leave me to put the dishes aways.” 

“No don’t. Leave them for me.” Phil turns, leaving Dan in the kitchen. He turns and starts to rinse the dishes and loads them in the dishwasher. “Hey!” Phil says when he returns to find Dan placing the last dish in the machine. “Told you to leave them.” 

“I know, but I was here. Didn’t know where I could go, so I figured I’d put them away. Everything alright?” 

“Yup. Here.” Phil says, holding up an old pillow case. 

“Thanks?” Dan looks confused. 

“Sorry, here.” Phil says, walking behind Dan and tying the material around his eyes. 

“Kinky Mr. Lester.” Dan smirks. 

“Come on.” Phil pulls Dan by the elbow, guiding him through the house. Finally inside their bathroom he begins to remove Dan’s clothes slowly. Gently running fingertips and lips over the freshly exposed skin. Dan sighs above him, his fingers combing though Phil’s hair. Once Dan is undressed, Phil leads him to the bathtub. “Lift your leg up,” Dan does as he’s told, and Phil guides him into the warm colorful water. “Sit.” Phil says, and once Dan is submerged Phil takes off the makeshift blindfold.

“Phil.” Dan smiles, his eyes lighting up.

“Like it?” 

“Mmm, very much.” Dan nods. “What bath bomb is this?” 

“One of the halloween ones, the candles too.” 

“I like it,” Dan sighs, leaning back in the tub. “You didn’t have to do this you know.” 

“Well of course not. I wanted to. We’ve been having just such a nice cozy day, thought I would keep it going, and do something nice for you.”

“Well, thank you.” Dan leans forward to kiss Phil quickly. 

“Stay like that, I’ll wash your back.” Phil says, and picks up the shower poof. He gets it full of lather before rubbing it over Dan’s skin. 

“Feels nice.” Dan mutters, his head bowed, so his chin is touching his chest. Phil’s hands move smoothly over his skin, one with the poof the other to rinse the soap away. 

“Okay, lean back.” Phil says, and Dan does so. Phil brings the poof to Dan’s front and washes there too. As his hand moves lower they make eye contact. Phil’s hand drops below the water, and his hands explore below the surface.

Dan sighs, and bites his lower lip, letting his head drop back. “Feels good…” 

“Yeah?” 

“Mmm.” Dan nods, as his eyes droop closed, so he can concentrate on the sensations. Phil massages a little bit more, before Dan speaks again. “Think you should stop.” 

“Why?” Phil says, his hand stilling beneath the water. 

“Let me rinse off, and meet you in the bedroom?” Dan says, starting to stand. “Want to be with you. We should both be feeling good.” 

“You think I didn’t feel good doing that?” Phil says, smiling. 

“You know what I mean, you dork.” Dan rolls his eyes affectionately. He bends down and takes the stopper out of the drain, “Okay go away, gonna shower, you get ready for bed.” 

“Emoji pants on or off?” 

“OFF!” Dan laughs, as Phil leaves the room wiggling his butt as he goes. He lights a few candles in the room and strips down before climbing into bed and dims the lights. He lays back into the pillow and looks around the room. He sees the mirror at the other end of the room and gets up to move it to the end of the bed. Smiling he climbs back in, and asses the angle of his reflection. Dan walks into the room just as Phil is pulling a face at his own reflexion. “What are you doing?” 

“Entertaining myself while you take your sweet time in the bathroom.” Phil says looking Dan up and down. “You alright? You were in there a long time.” 

“Yes I’m fine. I was doing something to surprise you.” 

Phil raises an eyebrow, “Oh?” 

Dan turns around, Phil’s eyes drift down his body. “My body is ready.” Dan says over his shoulder. 

“When did you get that?” 

“It came in the mail the other day, was waiting for a good time to spring it on you.” Dan says, and crosses to the bed. “You like it?” He crawls forward, and kisses Phil. 

Phil looks over Dan’s shoulder at the mirror. “I never knew I would love the look of a bejeweled butt plug in your ass, but now that I’ve seen it...it is one of the best things in the world.” He smiles, and kisses Dan again, a hand coming up to squeeze at one of Dan’s ass cheeks. “Lay down on your stomach.” He whispers against Dan’s lips. 

Dan does as he’s told, and Phil reaches over to the bedside table picking up the massage oil they keep there. “Massage too?” Dan asks, smiling as he hears the bottle open. 

“Shhh.” Phil says, and leans forward to press a kiss to Dan’s shoulder before he straddles him and spreads the oil over Dan’s skin. 

“Mmm, feels good.” 

“Shhh...no talking you.” He rubs the oil into Dan’s skin, rubbing the muscles thoroughly as his hands move lower and lower. His hard cock resting over the crease of Dan’s ass. As his fingers work their magic, Dan moans low. Phil moves lower his hands kneading the mounds of Dan’s ass, making him moan louder. He moves off of him sitting to the side as his hands move to Dan’s thighs. He spreads his legs, and Phil reaches down to stroke over his cock a few times before moving lower. 

“Fuck...oh god...Phil…” Dan says, starting to beg, as Phil’s hands return to his ass, he runs an oiled finger around Dan’s hole. 

“Want something else in there?” 

“Fuck yes. Want you.” Dan says, desperately. 

Phil taps the plug a couple times, making Dan catch his breath. “Beautiful.” Phil sighs, as he leans over to whisper in Dan’s ear. “Look so pretty with that in your hole, getting ready for me.” 

“Mmm.” Dan moans, his eyes closed from the pleasure of Phil playing with the toy in him, and the praise he gets. 

“Could look at this all day.” Phil says, sitting back and gently tugs the plug. “Still so tight for me too.” 

Dan is moaning and gripping at the duvet, “Phil please, I’m so hard already.” 

“Are you now?” Phil says, and smooths his hand down between Dan’s legs to lightly stroke his cock. “So hard for me already? So beautiful with this in you...but I know what looks even better filling you up.” Phil says, and slowly removes the toy before lining his own hard cock up. He teases Dan’s hole with the head of his dick. “Now this is the very best thing I have ever seen in world. You look so gorgeous, opening up for me, letting me in.” Dan moans gripping at the side of the bed, as Phil moves deeper. “Look up.” 

Dan looks up, and in front of him the mirror reflects Phil, above him moving slowly. Dan’s eyes glaze over for a second, “Oh my god...oh my god….” He says over and over, unable to stay quiet, as he watches Phil move faster in him. 

“Like watching me make love to you?” 

“Uh-huh.” 

“So beautiful…” Phil says, as he watches his cock move in and out of Dan. Dan watches him, his own dick getting even harder. Phil thrusts a few more times before he pulls out. “Flip over for me? Want to see you.” 

Dan turns onto his back, and Phil leans down to take his mouth. They kiss deeply, both panting from arousal. Phil slips his tongue over Dan’s one last time, before he kisses his way down to his neck where he bites the skin gently not wanting to leave a mark. Dan threads his hands through Phil’s hair, “Harder, please.” Phil does so, the skin pink, as he moves lower still. 

He licks over one nipple, then the other. He sucks the nub into his mouth, then lightly bites making Dan jump a little before he licks over it to sooth again. He kisses lower, over Dan’s soft belly, licking at the trail of hair he appreciated earlier in the day. Lower, he inhales the scent that is clean Dan, a soapy musk he loves and his dick grows even harder. Wrapping his arms under Dan’s thighs he pulls him down a little, then takes Dan’s cock in his mouth, not caring that it has some of the oil on it. Dan groans again, his stomach muscles clench as he looks down to watch as his cock disappears into Phil’s mouth over and over. 

“Now who’s the pretty one?” Dan smiles, as Phil looks up. Their eyes lock, and Dan reaches up to push Phil’s hair back off his forehead. “Gorgeous.” 

Phil bobs a couple more times then pulls off. He lines up with Dan’s hole again, and as he pushes in he leans over and takes his mouth once again. Dan groans into the kiss as he’s stretched open. Phil moves slow, as he lays over him, his arms hooked under Dan’s shoulders, holding him down. They kiss slowly, to match the pace of Phil’s thrusts. They both moan when he changes the angle. “Love you so much.” Phil whispers between kisses, then pulls back to sit on his knees. He picks up the pace, starting to pound into Dan. Dan moans and curses, his head tossed back onto the bed. Phil wraps his hand around Dan’s cock and strokes in time with his movements. 

“Getting close.” Dan pants, looking up at Phil. He runs a hand over Phil’s body, feeling his muscles move under his skin. 

“Me too. You’re so tight, so hard for me.” Phil says, as he thrusts harder. “So beautiful around me. I love being inside you.” Dan’s body tenses and Phil knows he’s close. He knows Dan loves when he talks to him. “Come for me, come with me Dan.” He moves faster, and Dan tightens around him as they come, Phil’s thrusts become erratic as he he comes deep inside Dan. He collapses over Dan, and kisses him hungrily. “Love you so much. Love to watch you come for me. So beautiful...how did I get so lucky?” He says, and presses their foreheads together, looking into Dan’s eyes. 

“I love you too, so much. We’re both lucky.” Dan says, smiling. He sighs as Phil pulls out carefully. He closes his eyes at the empty feeling. Phil presses quick kisses to Dan’s face, and neck. Dan smiles at the attention, happy. “Today was a good day.” 

“I’m glad.” Phil smiles as he rolls onto his back, pulling Dan to lay over him. He kisses Dan’s temple as they lay there, sated and happy. “I still don’t like that shirt.” 

Dan laughs and kisses Phil again. “Too bad, I bought it for date night.” 

“I don’t know if I can accept that.” Phil says, smiling into Dan’s hair. 

“How bout I let you take it off me at the end of the date? Will that work for you?” 

“I guess. Can I take it off you and throw it in the bin?” 

“If by bin, you mean the closet, then yes.” 

“I don’t. But if you like it, I guess I can live with it.” Phil sighs, his hand smoothing over Dan’s back. They’re silent for a while, Dan listening to Phil’s heart beat slow to normal. Phil kisses the top of his head again, “I got what I wanted too, you know. I got you. In twenty years you’ll still be what I wanted most. The dog, the house, and kids, will just be the cherry on the cake.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a short fic about a day in the life, something calm, and warm, and lovey-dovey. Hope you like it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
